Saachi Nidal
Name: Saachi Nidal Gender: Female Age: 18 School: Whittree Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Shopping, Painting, Nature, Debating Appearance: Saachi is of Indian descent and thus has dark brown skin. She stands at a height of 5’3” and weighs 124 lbs. She has long, flowing black hair that she ties back in a ponytail, but normally looks frazzled due to her frequent late nights. Her eyes are a rich brown color but getting little sleep during school days has caused her to gain bags under her eyes. Her lips are small and she normally wears basic foundation as well as red lipstick. She dresses very conservatively in front of her parents, but secretly likes to wear crop tops and short skirts. However, due to her parents’ beliefs, she does not wear those clothes in front of them and normally wears long dresses and jumpers. On the day that she was abducted, she was wearing a white summer dress and a maroon jumper on top of the dress. She was also wearing a pair of wedges. Biography: Saachi is the daughter of Cheliyan and Wamil Nidal. Cheliyan was known as an infamous businessman within Oklahoma due to his apparent ruthless, but efficient behavior within the insurance business. This has allowed him to amass a small fortune that he used to get the best education for all of his family. From her childhood, a lot of pressue was placed on Saachi due to their family’s status in Whittree. As her father was a well-known businessman within the community, she was told that she needed to present herself well to the community. Therefore, she began studying hard from a young age, which caused her grades to be very high, even in elementary school. Her father also repeatedly instilled the mentality of not trusting the people around her and that being nice wouldn’t get her anywhere. He also stressed that subjects like the arts and sports were unimportant and that she shouldn’t focus on them. While she initially found it hard to fully accept her father’s words, she eventually learned to adopt the façade in front of her classmates in Whittree, which caused her to be unpopular with a lot of her classmates. While she did respect her father’s words, there were times where she questioned whether her father was correct. Her first time was when she was introduced to painting in art. She found herself enjoying it a lot, but she realized that her father wouldn’t approve of her enjoyment of painting. Therefore, Saachi asked her mother to buy her an art book and basic painting appliances and asked her to keep it a secret from her father. Once she managed to get the supplies, she would occasionally go outside the house to a local park and just spend some time painting the scenery. She prefers painting scenic views and plants to people as she feels that plants are much more easier to paint. As she got older, Saachi began to be more rebellious against the ideals that were set by her father. She dropped her tough façade with some of her classmates that she had bonded with, showing a more vulnerable and friendly demeanor. She also began to go on shopping trips with them and found that she very much enjoyed talking with her friends while buying clothes, shoes and the like. Her behavior caused her father to be angry and disappointed in her, which made Saachi feel guilty. While she did like painting and shopping, at the same time, the more time she spent out, the less time she spent studying, which was showing with a minor decrease in the grades that she was getting. In order to appease her father, the family had a group conversation and in the end, she agreed to spend less time out in exchange for her father to not be visibly angry about her efforts to go out. Another agreement that they came to was for Saachi to participate in school activities at high school, so that her father would be more open to her going out with friends. She joined the debating club, thinking that her father would approve of her joining such a club, and grew to enjoy arguing with others and forming constructive criticisms. To this day, she still partakes in debating and is the head of the debating club. While she did know much about SOTF TV and it’s popularity, her father felt that the content was inappropriate for her and thus, forbade her from watching it. When she was approaching the end of middle school, curiosity got the better of her and so she watched it online without telling her dad. As soon as she saw what the show actually was, she immediately despised it due to her not liking the violence or the fact that they were actual kids who were being killed just for people to watch. She is not afraid of expressing these feelings, which did cause her to get in fights with various fans of the SOTF-TV series. She normally stays up late at night, finishing homework and getting the best grades she can in order to appease her father. Due to this, she gets little sleep and acts more irritable during school times due to her exhaustion from staying up late. Saachi exhibits herself as a confident person and isn’t afraid to butt horns with people if it meant that she could get what she wants. She is very headstrong and may refuse to change her viewpoint if she feels that the other person is clearly wrong. She always tries to keep calm and rational, but occasionally lets this slip if she is feeling extremely angry or sad. To her friends, she is more casual and less argumentative. While she does occasionally get into arguments with friends due to disagreements, she tries to not let the urge to argue overtake her. She is a believer of tough love and will not lie to any of her friends unless she feels that it is necessary to do so. Advantages: Her ability to stay calm can allow her keep her cool while on SOTF: TV. Her confidence may allow her to be more willing to follow through with the game. Disadvantages: The intimidating persona that she adopted in Whittree might cause her classmates to be wary of her. Her headstrong personality could lead to participants to target her and could make forming alliances much harder for her. Designated Number: Jade Rhinos 1 (JR1). ---- Designated Weapon: Sock 'Em Boppers Mentor Comment: "I figure alliances are overrated where the end goal is to outlive, and outlast. The girl's got sand, guts, and the swagger of a tough guy. All she needs is a place to hole up." Evaluations Handled By: 'jimmydalad, Mini_HELP '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Shadi Williams 'Collected Weapons: '''Sock 'Em Boppers (designated weapon) '''Allies: ' Nina Riddhi, Bunny Barlowe, Corin Albanesi, Forrest Doe, Naomi Skye 'Enemies: ' Norma-Jean Torkelson, Genesis Bradley-Baker, Shadi Williams, Christopher Schwartz 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' Saachi awoke within the beauty parlor and made her way towards its entrance, where she encountered Nina Riddhi and chided her to stay alert lest she end up in trouble. Nina greeted Saachi fairly warmly, expressing amusement at Saachi's joke weapon. Before the pair could get too comfortable, however, they were joined by Norma-Jean Torkelson, who shouted and brandished her weapon at Nina. Saachi tried to convince Norma-Jean not to make trouble, but the tension escalated further with the arrival of Norma-Jean's best friend, Genesis Bradley-Baker, who claimed she was under attack by a mysterious assailant and requested help barring the doors. Nina and Saachi, distrustful of the other girls, instead departed. In her haste to leave, Saachi lost track of Nina, ending up at the orchard, where she came across Bunny Barlowe, Corin Albanesi, and Forrest Doe, all of whom she knew at least vaguely from school, and one of whom (Forrest) was her assigned teammate. Saachi asked if she could join the group, and the others agreed, though Corin was somewhat nervous about the whole situation. Together, they set out for a more developed area. The first announcement played as they traveled, and soon they found themselves in the restaurant area, and decided to search the restaurants for supplies. What they found, though, was Shadi Williams, who introduced herself under the fake name "Jenny." Shadi easily integrated into their group, and Bunny suggested they split into teams to search the buildings, with Shadi paired with Forrest and her, Saachi, and Corin comprising the other team. Saachi hung towards the back, paying little attention, but was drawn by noises to one of the restaurants, where she saw Shadi (who had already murdered Forrest by this point, unbeknownst to Saachi) killing Sarah Miller. Panicked, Saachi fled. She stopped running when she came to the boardwalk, where she once again encountered Nina, now with an arm in a sling (courtesy, though Saachi didn't know it, of Shadi) and accompanied by Naomi Skye. The girls ate candy looted from one of the stores, and compared assigned costumes, with Saachi expressing disgust at having been given a Nazi-themed outfit. The girls talked for a time, and Naomi and Nina decided to move on. Saachi, once again falling into an inattentive reverie, didn't fully realize the girls had left until they were gone, and was unable to follow them. Saachi then made her way back to the less-developed parts of the resort, where she ran into Sissy, again spinning a false story about having been attacked, now to Christine Wallis and Erik Sheely. Sissy claimed that her assailant was Christopher Schwartz, but Saachi, having seen Sissy fire her gun into the air immediately beforehand, stepped in to contradict the story, at which point Sissy accused her of being an accomplice. All of this incensed Chris, who stated that if it was a monster Sissy wanted, a monster she would get, then shot her to death. Horrified and enraged, Saachi scooped up a rock and attacked Chris, striking him in the shoulder. He turned on her, however, firing three times; while only the third connected, the shotgun blast tore into Saachi's stomach, dropping her to the dirt. Chris turned to attack the others, but had run out of ammunition; they chased after him, leaving Saachi bleeding out. Saachi was not to slip away with any semblance of peace, however, as she was discovered by Shadi who, intent on padding her kill count, beat Saachi's head in with a shillelagh, earning credit for the kill. 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: *''"Pay attention to your surroundings Nina. You're going to get killed if you don't."'' - Saachi greets Nina with blunt advice *''"Hey! I come in peace! Please don't shoot me!"'' - Saachi makes diplomatic overtures to the group she hopes to join *''"Sorry to disappoint, but I've just ran away from watching a girl kill someone. She came from the other school, but apart from that, I didn't get much about how she looked. I was more focused on not being her next victim."'' - Saachi tells Nina that her stay thus far has not been satisfactorily psycho-free *''"Don't listen to Sissy. She pulled this exact same trick right after she woke up. I just saw her shoot her pistol into the air, then come charging in here. I don't know why. Maybe she thinks it's funny. This guy wasn't anywhere near her."'' - Saachi brings a preemptive end to Sissy's fun Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Saachi, in chronological order Sandbox: *This Ain't the Nerd Taxi SOTF-TV: *Honey Badger Don't Care! *Ones Who Fly Twos Who Die *If You Hit a Wall, Hit It Hard *Walking is still honest *Kill Your Heroes Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Saachi. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Saachi is sort of a mixed bag for me, because I feel like she has a certain tendency to be exaggerated in her mannerisms (which shows through from her first post in Sandbox) in a way that doesn't quite ring true to me, but on those occasions where she's able to break free of the more rigid edges of her concept she has some really good moments (and hints of this are also seen in that first and only Sandbox thread, as she lets Bunny in a little). In the game, Saachi's at her best when she's doing things a bit outside her comfort zone, trying to smooth over tension or work things out amicably. It shows her being stretched, yet she approaches it all in a way very true to herself, which I always like seeing. Unfortunately, what Saachi spends much of her game doing is standing in the back of the group and getting skipped or left behind. Inactivity is always rough on characters, but the threads Saachi's in make it hit even harder than usual because so much happens between her sparse check-ins, and there are points where her posts don't quite gel with what's going on otherwise (as when she meets Shadi with her group but then seemingly doesn't remember this minutes later when she watches Shadi beat Sarah Miller to death). This all leads to other characters having to work around her, and Saachi having these odd moments where she seems to check out and miss everyone she's talking with leaving the building, which way the person she's walking next to went, etc. It's too bad, too, because I really think with more focus she could've gone cool places; there were already some nice highlights that saw her branching out from her core concept, and I'm disappointed that never really got to pay off. - MurderWeasel Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters